Lucy Banks
by RumBelleFan26
Summary: This is the story of Lucy Banks and how a little magic and words nearly changed her family forever. Based on Mary Poppins Returns.
1. Chapter 1

It was only a year since Mary Poppins had once again said goodbye to the folks on Cherry Tree Lane and it was also 3 months later since the Lamplighter Jack had proposed to Jane Banks and Jane had said "Yes", of course, Jack remained a Lamplighter but Jane was content with his job and they couldn't have been any more happier and Annabelle, Georgie and John were thrilled to have Jack as an uncle, yes, the Banks life couldnt be more peaceful now. It was in spring when their world would be turned upside down though and nearly divide the family forever. It all started one morning when Jane awoke to the sunlight hitting her face, she turned to her side and found Jack still asleep, she touched his cheek and got out of bed to help Ellen with the cooking since Ellen couldnt get around as much anymore. She put on her clothes for the day and found Annabelle and Georgie already sitting at the table.

"Morning, Aunt Jane." Georgie greeted.

"Good morning, Georgie. Annabelle." Jane greeted back, giving them each a kiss and a hug.

"Are you going to the rally, Aunt Jane?" Annabelle asked.

"As soon as I have breakfast." Jane replied.

"Can I come too?" Annabelle asked hopefully.

"If your father says its alright." Jane said, slipping into the kitchen.

Jane saw Ellen baking some pastries.

"Bout time. You can help with the plates." Ellen said, slipping the pan into the oven.

"Oh, Im sorry, Ellen. Didnt get enough sleep after the protest." Jane apologized, looking frustrated.

"Should say so. Dont you think its time you went to the doctor's?" Ellen asked, wiping off her hands with the apron.

"Wish I could but got the rally to go to." Jane said, turning on the sink.

"I think health is more important than some rally. I'll call the doctor straight away." Ellen said, touching Janes shoulder.

"That isnt really-"

"It could be what you and Jack always wanted."

"You think so?"

"Well, won't know unless you find out."

"And what are you two conversing on about, eh? Woman to woman stuff?" Jack asked, wrapping his arms around Jane.

"Ill just take these out to the table now." Ellen said, taking some already done baked goods out of the kitchen.

"How are you feeling, my love?" Jack asked.

"Fine. Good. Just a little stressed about the rally is all." Jane said, resting her hands on Jacks chest.

"Then maybe I should go in your place-"

"Hmm. Can't picture you with curls and wearing a dress." Jane joked.

"Oh. Very funny." Jack chuckled, kissing Jane.

"Now you go and wash your hands for breakfast." Jane said, going back over to the plates.

"Yes ma'am." Jack said, kissing Janes cheek.

As Jane watched Jack, she really hoped that what she had was truly the thing she and Jack wished for. A child.


	2. Chapter 2

Jane took Ellens advice and went to the doctor. After her appointment, she left the office smiling.

"Are you sure, doctor?" Jane asked.

"Youre about 2 months along, give or take. Congratulations to you Jane and to Jack too." The doctor said, shaking Janes hand.

Jane grabbed her bike and pedaled as fast as she could back to the house. When she got there, she saw Jack sitting in the parlor, reading the newspaper. She smiled and closed the door, Jack heard it and when he saw Jane, he too smiled and went over to her and kissed her.

"Me and the family were starting to worry." Jack said.

"It was only an hour." Jane chuckled, hugging Jack.

As she hugged Jack, she sighed deeply which concerned Jack who broke away.

"Jane, darling, are you alright?" Jack asked, worryingly.

"Never better. After all, women were having babies long before my time." Jane said.

"You mean we're-"

Jane nodded. Jack beamed and picked Jane up bridal style making her yelp in surprise as he spun her around. The children heard the commotion and went into the parlor.

"Whats going on, Aunt Jane?" John asked.

Jack put Jane down but still had his arm around her.

"Youre soon going to have a new cousin, kids." Jack announced.

The children cheered and went to hug Jane and Jack.

"I cant wait till we tell father." Georgie said, grabbing Janes hand.

Jack and Jane didnt put that into consideration, Michael had enough family to support already, would another family member make a difference?


	3. Chapter 3

Michael returned from the bank, he was obviously tired after a long days work, he was so exhausted, his eyes kept drooping as he closed the door to the house, but they quickly opened when he smelt something good coming from the kitchen. He opened the door to the kitchen and saw Ellen cooking up some ham and soup, his favorite.

"Hello Ellen. Um, may I ask, why youre making my favorite meal tonight?" Michael asked, hanging up his coat on the coat rack.

"Special day, sir." Ellen replied, trying to hide a smile.

"I see. Well, if I can just call the children down-"

"They already ate, sir." Ellen assured.

"Oh?"

"Just you and Jane and Jack tonight." Ellen said, pouring the soup into bowls.

Michael was confused but went to the dining hall and saw Jane and Jack already sitted down.

"What has got Ellen in such a good mood?" Michael asked.

"Its about something we need to tell you." Jack said, holding Janes hand.

"Well, dont keep me in suspense, what is it?" Michael asked, smiling.

"I went to the doctors today since I wasnt feeling well all week and he found something." Jane said, grinning.

"What?"

"Were expecting a baby." Jack finished, holding Jane close.

Michaels smile faded.

"A baby?"

"Yes." Jane giggled, nodding.

"You-cant be serious about this."

"She is." Jack said, also frowning.

"So this is what I get for letting you stay in my home after yours burned down, another mouth to feed." Michael snapped.

"But this is what me and Jack always wished." Jane pointed out, gently.

"Could it not wait until you two found another house to live in?" Michael argued.

"But-"

"I should have sent you two on that train to Paris when offered."

That was when the children came down the stairs.

"Father, dont send Aunt Jane and Uncle Jack away." Annabelle cried.

"Well help them find a place to live here." Georgie added.

"As well you should, since this was your faults to begin with, letting them stay here in the first place!"

The children didnt like it when their father got mad at them, Jane and Jack comforted them.

"Its not their fault our house burned down, is it?" Jack asked, his hands resting protectively on Annabelles shoulders.

Michael didn't have anything to say after that so he just pounded up the stairs.

"Ellen, bring my food up to my room tonight!" Michael called.

"I thought father would be terribly happy about our cousin." Georgie said, sniffling, holding onto Jane.

"So did we, dear. So did we."


	4. Chapter 4

That night in Jack and Janes bedroom, Jane sat at her vanity, brushing her hair but Jack could tell she was still sadenned by Michaels words. Jack went over and rubbed Janes shoulders.

"He probably didnt really mean it, love." Jack said.

Jane sighed and placed her hands on top of Jacks

"I think he did, dear." Jane whispered, looking down.

"But sometimes people say stuff in a moment of anger-"

"He will not come around even if we want him to, Jack. Finding another place far away is the best thing."

"What of the children?"

Jane sighed.

"What other choice do we have?"

"Things will turn around, darling. Youll see."

"For the first time, I wish believing in impossible things wasnt true." Jane said, resting against Jack.

"Isnt it always best to cling to that thought?"

Jane nodded and kissed Jack.

"Im going to kiss the children goodnight."

Jack nodded then placed his hand on Janes belly.

"Won't be long before we have another one to kiss goodnight." Jack said, smiling.

"And I look forward to it."

Once Jane was out of the room, Jack went over to the window and looked up at the sky.

"We need you now more than ever Mary Poppins, where are you?"

Jack closed up the window, he knew it was pointless. Maybe for the first time, he and Jane were gonna solve this problem on their own.


End file.
